


Silver Linings

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Concubine Poe, Concubines, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Emperor Kylo Ren, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, concubine hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Concubines Poe and Hux attempt to explore their budding relationship only to be interrupted by their captor.





	Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

> For Stiletto_Ren.

    Poe lets Hux press him back onto his bed. The other concubine rests his weight on one arm, hovering over him. But the other concubine makes no move to straddle him or situate himself between his thighs. Poe enjoys the almost shy way Hux takes control. It is almost as if Hux is afraid of breaking the fragile bond that has been developing if he acts too aggressively. It is a pleasant contrast from their unfortunate situation.  
  
    The bare skin beneath Hux's hand is warm and soft. He is fascinated by the way Poe's lithe muscles flex beneath his fingertips as he explores the other man's upper body. He is grateful that Poe is content to let him take his time and build up to other things slowly. Or somewhat slowly, as Poe reaches up to guide his head down for a deep kiss that somehow manages to be both sensual and chaste.  
  
    Poe lets his thighs part just enough for Hux to slip a leg in between them. His hands find Hux's clothed hips and gently guide him to rest more of his weight against Poe. Hux is just heavy enough to make Poe feel safe and enclosed in his warmth, but not so heavy as to restrict breathing or feel oppressive. And the evidence of Hux's arousal pressing almost against his own is a heady feeling.   
  
    The sound of the door hissing open sends them practically skittering away from each other. The Emperor may have said they could indulge themselves so long as it did not interfere with them being ready for him, but the sting of the Emperor's belt is still fresh in their minds.   
  
    "Don't let me stop you," Kylo drawls as he pauses in the doorway to admire the sight of his half dressed concubines. The pair stare at him with matching stunned expressions. With a snicker he crosses the room to take a seat in one of the chairs near the bed. "Go on, then. Keep going."  
  
    Poe looks back over to Hux, taking note of how he looks to have lost what arousal he had previously had. Unsurprising, of course, as Poe's own desire has diminished to almost non-existent as well. He reaches out to gently give the redhead's arm a reassuring squeeze. An ache forms in his chest at the way Hux flinches away from him ever so slightly. He shifts onto his knees, and takes both of Hux's hands in his. "Hey," he whispers gently. "Just focus on me, alright."   
  
    Stinging resentment wells up in Hux, he has to concentrate on not taking it out on Poe. It is amazing that the other concubine continues to be utterly patient and good-natured with him. He cannot regret taking up with Poe, as his former enemy has been the only decent thing to happen to him since his imprisonment. But, the fact that his only spot of light happiness in his dismal life as a concubine can be turned on him is utterly unfair. The sorrowful pity in Poe's eyes leaves a bitter taste in Hux's mouth.   
  
    Hux's body is tense as Poe runs his hands up his arms. "Oh, sweetheart," Poe murmurs. "Come here," he pulls Hux closer, disliking how stiff Hux remains as he is folded into Poe's embrace, how his hands remain clenched in fists against his thighs. He cards a hand through Hux's hair, gently scratching at his scalp and tugging his silky locks. Hux finally reaches up to clutch at Poe's shoulders and nuzzle his cheek against Poe's cheek.   
  
    Apparently, they are taking too much time, as the Emperor abruptly rises from his seat and wanders to the locked cabinet. After opening it up he takes out a bottle of liquor. "I want a good show," he demands, pouring a small measure into a glass. He swirls it around in the glass as he makes his way to the bed. He hands the glass to the red haired concubine. "Drink up," he orders.  
  
    Hux keeps his eyes focused on the wall behind the Emperor as he lifts the glass to drink. He and Poe both know that it contains an aphrodisiac as both are quite familiar with the drug-infused liquor. The bitter drink brings a haze that clouds the mind that is nearly as bad as the unwanted fire that burns through the veins. But, Hux does not wish to anger the temperamental ruler and incur more wrath upon either of them, so he reluctantly swallows the unpleasant liquor and waits for the searing haze to overwhelm his senses.   
  
    Watching the drug begin to affect the other concubine is unnerving. He reaches out to stroke Hux's flushed cheek, and feels a shiver run through him when Hux gasps and trembles beneath his fingers. A quick glance at Kylo's expectant face spurs Poe to action. It feels like a breach of of the fragile trust Hux has placed in him when he guides Hux to sprawl out against the pillows. He cannot help but feel like he is violating Hux as he runs his hands over the other concubine's overly sensitive body. And when he eases Hux's loose trousers down over his hips and lays him bare for Kylo's sight, he cannot keep from gritting his teeth in anger. This should not be a show for their captor's amusement. But, there is little choice for either of them.   
  
    Poe slips out of his own trousers, and tries to situate himself between Hux's long, slender legs in such a way that he blocks some of Kylo's view. It perhaps is a foolhardy move, but he is unable to keep from trying to shield Hux to some extent. He leans down, presses a kiss to Hux's lips, then shifts to trail several kisses down Hux's lean chest and belly. When he closes his eyes, he can almost block out everything except the heat radiating from Hux's trembling body, his warm scent, the sound of his shaky gasps that almost cross into whimpers.   
  
    The sudden shuffling sound of Kylo moving draws Poe from his own daze. He had hoped the Emperor would stay in the chair, but apparently they are still not putting on enough of a show for him. He remains where he is between Hux's legs but his eyes track the Emperor as he nears the bed. He briefly glances back at Hux when his fellow concubine sits up. The hand clutching at his upper arm is reassuring, and he tries to return the comfort with a gentle squeeze of Hux's thigh.  
  
    The Emperor perches on the edge of the bed next to his concubines. He reaches out and brushes the backs of his fingers over Hux's flushed cheeks. "Come here," he purrs as he moves his hand behind Hux's head to pull him in for a kiss. He does not miss how Poe leans away from him. After breaking the sloppy kiss with Hux, he gives Poe a sharp slap on the hip before pulling him in for a kiss of his own.  
  
    "Thought you were wanting a show," Poe says breathless from the kiss. Kylo regards him for just long enough for Poe to begin regretting his words. But the Emperor gives him a smirk and roughly squeezes a handful of ass.  
  
    "Couldn't resist," Kylo teases Poe. He dips his fingers down between Poe's cheeks, enjoying how Poe squirms. He turns to look at Hux. "Have you tried his ass yet?" he asks. Somehow, Hux's cheeks flush even darker. "Was that what you two were doing when I interrupted you?" he purrs, pressing a kiss to Poe's heated cheek while watching Hux's reaction.  
  
    "Not putting out for him?" he asks, turning his attention back to Poe. "I'm tempted to have you ride him. We could find out if you could take us both inside you at the same time..." Poe looks horrified at the notion. "But I'm not feeling that generous," Kylo continues, holding out a hand and summoning the lubricant from the opened cabinet. "Or patient."   
  
    Poe squeaks and just barely catches himself before his body collides with Hux's after Kylo pushes him against the other concubine. Their equally pained gazes meet for a brief moment before Poe ducks his head to hide his face against Hux's neck and shoulder as Kylo begins fingering him open. He hates that Hux is forced to be a part of this as much as he is grateful for the comfort that the other concubine presence brings.  
  
    When Hux closes his eyes, all he can focus on is the feeling of Poe against him. The other concubine's warm breath across his chest, the way Poe's hands clutch at his arms overwhelm Hux's senses. He cannot even feel guilty for savoring the tingling heat that courses through him at the sensation of Poe's skin against his. But then he opens his eyes and his gaze meets the Emperor's, and the pleasure-filled daze is partially broken. He tightly wraps his arms around Poe's chest, fingers restlessly kneading at Poe's tense back.   
  
    The turmoil Kylo senses from his concubines sends a dark thrill through him. It is intoxicating to have brought two of his most hated adversaries under his control, to be able to take years of frustration out on them. While both attractive in their own right, Kylo finds that they are even more attractive with their cheeks flushed and bodies trembling from the fright and pain and pleasure he drags from them. Twisting his wrist, Kylo presses his fingers against Poe's sweet spot. The dark haired concubine's squirming and hushed moan pulls a similar one from the drugged red head. He quickly finishes prepping Poe before tugging his hips back, pulling him free of Hux's hold.   
  
    As Kylo readies to mount him, Poe digs the fingers of one hand into Hux's thigh. Despite having given near adequate preparation, Kylo is still not gentle as he sinks into Poe's body in one smooth motion. His eyes dart around, unable to quite meet Hux's eyes and not wanting to see how the aphrodisiac is affecting Hux's body.   
  
    Kylo savors the way Poe's body clenches around him as he begins thrusting. The small noises his motions draw from Poe's shapely lips are absolutely delectable. Hux appears to think so, as well, the Emperor notes with a smirk. "Don't leave him hanging, Little One," Kylo orders. He gives the back of Poe's head a nudge downwards. There is a sharp spike of distress from the dark haired concubine as he bends to the task before him while taking Kylo's rough thrusting so beautifully.   
  
    Hux leans back, wide eyes focused on Poe's face as he dips his head to Hux's shamefully hard sex. He thinks Poe's dark eyes are the most obscenely beautiful thing he has seen as Poe gazes up at him as he takes Hux's arousal in one hand. The first soft dart of Poe's tongue up his shaft sends an almost painful jolt of pleasure up his spine. An embarrassing noise must have escaped his lips as he is dimly aware of an amused chuckle coming from the Emperor. His attention is pulled completely back to Poe when the other concubine's lips wrap around his shaft. He is unable to keep from bucking upwards into Poe's hot, wet mouth.  
  
    Trying to not bite Hux by accident is proving more difficult than Poe had thought it would be as Kylo manages to jolt him forwards with each thrust. He tries to make this as good for Hux as he can, sucking hard and moving his tongue against the underside of his sex. A long fingered hand tangles in his hair and pulls him further down, nearly choking him. He presses a hand against Hux's hip, using it as leverage to pull back enough to breathe properly.   
  
    It only takes a couple more flicks of his tongue before his mouth is flooded by Hux's seed. He cannot pull back with Hux's grip on his hair. Just as he starts to swallow, Kylo gives him a sharp smack on the hip, causing him to choke. His sudden coughing fit makes Hux release his hair as if burned. He presses his face into the other concubine's belly as he continues to cough. The hand in his hair returns, more gently this time. He takes what comfort he can from Hux's gentle petting as he waits for the Emperor to finish.   
  
    Luckily, the Emperor does not linger after he has sated his lust with one last painful grind against Poe's backside. He presses a kiss to Poe's messy hair, and one to Hux's full lips before he rights his clothing and takes his leave. The pair do not move for some time after the door has shut behind their tormentor.   
  
    "He's gone," Poe murmurs mostly to himself as he runs a hand over Hux's thigh in soothing movements. "Do you want to bathe with me?" he asks softly. The thought of being alone is as unappealing as it is appealing. He could rage and cry by himself, but the idea of being held in Hux's lean arms is a more alluring idea. The nobler part of him is concerned about leaving Hux by himself, but the selfish part does not want to have to be on his own with his thoughts.   
  
    "I don't see how you can be so calm after this," Hux comments voice still slightly slurred. He hopes the query did not come across as biting. It is difficult to break old habits, though. As his mind slowly begins to clear, he feels an oppressive sting of guilt at how rough he was with his fellow concubine. He is not even sure that he would manage to be so gentle afterwards with the other man if the rolls had been reversed.    
  
    "Do I?" Poe asks, feeling like laughing hysterically. But he does not want to frighten Hux. "Do you want to? I really want to clean up now. ...and I don't want to be alone." He drags himself up onto his knees so he can see Hux's face. His cheeks are still flushed dark and he looks as miserable as Poe feels.   
  
    Hux manages to focus on Poe's face, finally manages to process the stressed tiredness that haunts his expression. He shifts enough to press his forehead against Poe's. "Alright," he whispers. If Poe wants his company, it is the least he can do for him.   
  
    "Come on. Easy now," Poe soothes as he rolls off the bed and then helps Hux stand. His fellow concubine leans heavily on him as they make their way to the 'fresher. Even though Hux is light for being as tall as he is, the ache in Poe's backside and the exhaustion weighing him down does make it easy to help hold Hux upright. They still manage through sheer stubbornness to make it into the large sunken tub without incident. Hux curls up against the edge as Poe runs the water.       
  
    "I'm sorry," Hux whispers when Poe sinks into the warm water next to him. He stares down into the water, fascinated by the rippling waves Poe causes as he moves closer. He squeezes Poe fingers tightly when the other concubine's smaller hand finds his under the water.   
  
    "Not sure I'd have managed to be any gentler with you if it'd been me drugged," Poe says, leaning against Hux's side. While the evening certainly turned out worse than he had hoped, he is grateful that the other concubine is not shunning him now on top of everything else that has happened. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" he asks, not wanting to be in his too large bed with just his thoughts for company.   
  
    Hux nods his consent. He rests his cheek against Poe's head when his head comes to rest against his shoulder. It is strange to want another's company so badly, but the fact that his presence is still desired after such an ordeal soothes some of the ache in his heart. They stay in the water until it goes cold, then slide beneath the sheets of Poe's bed to warm themselves again. Poe's smaller frame fits pleasantly against his body.   
  
    Mental and physical exhaustion pull them into a restless sleep. Waking periodically from troubled dreams is made slightly better by the reassuringly warm weight of the other's body against their own. Hux thinks he could get used to waking up next to his former adversary, especially if it means getting to see how wildly messy his hair gets by the morning. The hesitant, sleepy smile he is given when Poe wakes up finally tells him that Poe feels the same. He would never have thought he would value someone's presence as much as he does, but he can think of nothing and no one he would rather have by his side during what he had thought was the lowest point of his life. 


End file.
